Lejesoldatskorps
En lejesoldat er en soldat der gør tjeneste i et andet lands, eller i en privat, hær mod betaling. I nogle regioner af Tanerbrae tillægges denne en række negative konnotationer, blandt andet opfattes lejesoldater oftest som upålidelige, grådige, udisciplinerede og som nogle forfærdelige pralhalse. Andre steder har de dog et helt andet ry og er velrespekterede, hæderlige og loyale. Lejesoldater er et fast inventar blandt flere stater i Tanerbrae. Nogle nationer, bystater, regioner mm. bygger deres militær udelukkende på lejede svende. Visse lejesoldatskorps har gennem tiderne opnået en næsten heltetilbedelsesstatus blandt befolkningen. Disse navngivne korps tiltrækker hundredevis af håbefulde aspiranter, og deres mest berømte medlemmer genkendes (og tilbedes) så snart de bevæger sig ud blandt Tanerbraes befolkningsgrupper. Af berømte lejesoldatkorps kan nævnes: Gabriels gyldne hunde Berømt korps af lejesoldater, oprettet af halv-elveren Gabriel "Gyldenhaar". Korpset nedlagde både drager, kæmper og andre monstre i dets levetid, de blev dog mest kendte for deres heltedyder ved "forsvaret af Bruchhearst slot". Korpsets skaber, Gabriel, var kendt for at være en selvcentreret, men karismatisk leder, med gyldent hår, der nedlagde monstre og damer i dusinvis. Da korpset var på dets højeste bestod det af over 120 mand. "Forsvaret af Bruchhearst slot" er dog nu over 100 år siden, og korpsets storhedstid er langt ovre. Af de originale officerer er nu kun Gabriel og 4 trofaste svende tilbage, de fleste menige har for længst deserteret. Gabriels gyldne lokker er falmet til gråt, og hans kampevner eksisterer stort set kun i de fortællinger han digter blandt Tanebraes godtfolk. Sammen med de få rester af korpset lever Gabriel og officerer nu primært af almisser og historiefortællinger. De sjælløse Lejesoldatskorps der består af tidligere voldeligt kriminelle der, mod strafnedsættelse, tilslutter sig korpset. Medlemmerne har, trods gruppens navn, ikke mistet deres sjæl, men i stedet overgivet den til en unavngiven ærkefe. Til gengæld får medlemmerne magiske evner ud over deres vildeste forstand (primært indenfor enchantments). Ærkefeer er dog kendte tricksters, så disse gaver gives ikke uden bagtanke. Så snart medlemmer af de sjælløse dør på dette plan står de til regnskab for ærkefeen. Det er derfor kun de desperate der tilslutter sig de sjælløse. Medlemmer kan gøre sig fortjent til at slippe for evig traldom hvis de gør det godt for de sjælløse mens de er i live. I stedet får højtstående, samt heroiske, medlemmer en plads ved ærkefeens hof. Dette motiverer medlemmer af de sjælløse til at yde deres ypperste, hvilket giver ære og nye rekrutter til korpset, og dermed flere tralle til ærkefeen. Da ærkefeer går meget op i at overholde deres aftaler, er de sjælløse kendte for aldrig at bakke ud af en aftale som den står skrevet. Hvis der er smuthuller i aftalen er de dog ikke blege for at udnytte dette. Ærkefeen udsteder nogle gange opgaver som det forventes at de sjælløse løser. Oftest er det for at løse grudges som ærkefeen ikke selv har mulighed for at løse, grundet en bindende aftale den har lavet. The Crimson Talons: En enklave af half-orcs, der er håndplukkede som ganske unge til at tjene i denne hær af elitesoldater. Allerede når de bliver "plukket" i en meget tidlig alder begynder de at blive trænet i færdigheder, udholdenhed og kamp. At blive udvalgt som Talon er en af de mest ærefulde ting der kan overkomme en orc familie. Dog er det ikke noget familierne selv vælger, og alle bastards half-orc børn i the Heartlands er altså underlagt denne pligt om at tjene, hvis udvalgte. Man finder ikke bedre trænede eller mere disciplinerede krigere end Crimson Talons. De lejes ud i små grupper som elite soldater og det siges at hertugens livvagter består udelukkende af Talons. Det siges at der er enkelte andre racer end half-orcs i Talon-enklaven, men dette er blot rygter. "Familien" har altid et overhovedet som sjældent er en halv-ork, og rygterne siges at enklaven lige nu, ledes af en særdeles udspekuleret elver. Steel of Sorenn: Som sådan ikke lejesoldater, men mere en orden af Paladins der for den rette "donation" løser de fleste opgaver. De påtager sig selvfølgelig aldrig opgaver som er direkte i strid med gældende love, og især ikke i strid med deres religiøse overbevisninger. Ordenen har i mange år været respekteret og velanset i the Heartlands hvor de oprinder, men på det seneste er ordenen blevet ledt på afveje af deres nye overhoved Peradius. Deres ry er derved gået fra at være noble, hjælpsomme og fromme til at være griske, skruppelløse og uden nåde. Denne Peradius siges at have et meget kraftfuld relikvie, velsignet af selveste Sorenn. Men Peradius virker mere grådig efter rigdomme og magt, end at sprede Sorenn's lys, og ordenen er nu blevet en skamplet for dem der kalder Heartlands deres hjem. Bazamas Brigaden: Opkaldt efter Benha Bazama, en gemen tyv der, efter en offentlig henrettelse, genopstod. Benha havde på uforklarlig vis fået mægtige krafter efter sin genopstand og formede et korps af lejesoldater. Benha er for længst død, men Bazamas Brigade lejer stadig deres tjenester ud til sager de finder værdige. Alle medlemmer af Bazamas brigaden har været døde og blevet genoplivet af en højere magt. Denne kontakt med den anden side har givet dem evner ud over det normale, men samtidig også ændret deres adfærd. Trods deres forskellige, og ofte krysteriske, personligheder i livet, er alle medlemmer af brigaden er fanatisk loyale overfor deres leder, krigerpræsten Humna Gibbvrider, efter deres død og genopståen. Blandt præster, og andre troende, går der rygter om at Bazamas Brigades guddommelige beskytter måske ikke tilhører de gode og at brigaden tager opgaver der hjælper dem med at løse en hemmelig mission som kun de kender.